


[授翻]你只许两次愿 BY：dkwilliams.

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon DivergenceAlternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: 英国魔法界最强大的间谍开始行动了，但他能抵挡V博士最诱人的下属的诡计吗？
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	[授翻]你只许两次愿 BY：dkwilliams.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Only Wish Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123311) by [Diana Williams (dkwilliams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams), [dkwilliams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams). 



西弗勒斯·斯内普双臂交叉抱在胸前，怒视着他的爱人。“不，阿不思。我绝不答应。这太丢人了。”

阿不思·邓不利多对着斯内普笑了笑，眼睛里闪烁着娱乐的光芒。“来吧，西弗勒斯。难道你认为自己做不到吗”

斯内普愤怒地看着他。“我当然可以——如果我愿意的话！我只是不想这么做。”

“会很有趣的。”

“对你来说，也许是吧。我见过你在波特家看那些电影时垂涎欲滴的样子。看完之后你总是想要来一次。”斯内普哼了一声。“这些电影对间谍生涯有着极其牵强的描绘，他们对真正的间谍的生活根本一无所知。我敢肯定，从未有过美女爬上我的床。”

“这让很多人信以为真。”邓布利多怜爱地说。

“我们为什么不交换角色呢？毕竟，与你相比，我更经常地担任间谍的角色。”

邓布利多从他的眼镜上方看了斯内普一眼。“不管怎么说，我觉得我不能像你一样胜任这个角色。我的胡子并不利于塑造蛇蝎美人的形象。”

斯内普冷笑起来。“哦，我就不这么认为。阿不思，我觉得你极具吸引力。”

“你这是情人眼里出西施，亲爱的。”尽管这么说，邓布利多还是笑了。

“这次你骗不了我，阿不思。不管你说什么，我都不会答应这个愿望的。”

邓布利多搂着斯内普，用鼻子在他耳朵下面蹭了蹭，他知道这是他爱人的敏感部位。“如果我说，只要你答应我，我就会为你的下一个愿望做任何事情呢?”

斯内普对这种美妙的感觉感到不寒而栗，尽管他还是硬着头皮拒绝了。但是他停顿了一下，又考虑了一遍。“任何事？没有任何附加条件？”

“我相信你。”

斯内普叹了口气，把额头贴在邓布利多的肩膀上。“你是个傻瓜。你明白这一点，不是吗？我答应了。但我拒绝穿裙子。”

邓布利多轻轻地笑了笑，吻了他一下，然后放开了他。“当然，亲爱的。 虽然以你可爱的双腿，穿上它无疑会棒极了。”

斯内普低头看了看他藏在长袍下面的双腿，然后皱着眉头看着邓布利多。他回到卧室，取出许愿蜡烛。

********************

邓布利多发现自己置身于一辆时髦的跑车之中，前面是一座高级赌场。他虔诚地把手放在方向盘上，享受着手指下皮革的感觉。 他很想自己开着它去赌场，而不是把他的车停在前面开始他的这个愿望。但是他有一种预感——这个麻瓜的奇妙装置实际比它看起来的操作程度要难。他不想因为车祸以致不得不重新开始这个愿望来考验西弗勒斯的耐心。

“先生，需要为您停车吗？”驾驶座那一侧的车门开了，一个声音礼貌地问道。他抬起头，看见一个穿制服的男仆站在车门边。

“当然。”邓布利多说着，从车里出来，把钥匙扔给了年轻的男仆。他朝赌场走去，停下来看了看光洁如镜的玻璃门上自己的倒影，假装正在拉直领带。

邓布利多几乎认不出那个男人的影子。这张脸他已经一百多年没见过了。他的胡子和眼镜都不见了，白发也消失了。取而代之的是他浓密的、波浪状的红色头发——剪得很短，风格很专业。 他的身材看起来没有发生变化——他为自己照顾自己身体的方式感到自豪，尽管波比说他吃了太多糖果——但他没有穿他标志性的华丽装束，而是穿着剪裁考究的晚礼服和笔挺的白衬衫。

邓布利多不是一个虚荣的人，他泰然自若地接受了时间的流逝。他看到自己的眼角出现了皱纹，头发和胡须无疑也变白了。但是……但是……

即使是邓布利多，也不能免受情人年龄只有他三分之一的不确定性的影响。这段关系无疑是有益的：西弗勒斯精力充沛，热情洋溢。与他的这段关系让阿不思年轻了五十岁。但是有时候他也在想，西弗勒斯是否能找到一个更年轻的爱人。这并不是说他对伴侣的忠诚有任何怀疑，只是他禁不住想知道。

现在他看上去和一百年前一样——年轻，英俊，有男子气概。 他对着镜中的自己微笑。他迫不及待地等待斯内普看到年轻时代的邓布利多时的反应。

邓布利多走进赌场，停下来看了一会儿。这地方亲眼看起来比在哈利家的电视上更令人着迷。装束华丽、珠光宝气的美貌女人，被英俊的男人搂在怀里。在这里，一张牌的翻开或者一个轮盘的转动都昭示着财富的赢得或失去。衣着讲究的服务员拿着装满香槟的细长酒杯伺候着，漂亮的酒吧女招待迎合尊贵的客人们的需求。

看到酒吧，邓布利多朝它走去，经过的时候好奇地看了看那些赌桌。百家乐牌桌看起来特别有趣，他回想起他模仿的那个角色擅长的正是这个。也许以后他会来试试的，他想——现在，他有个约会。

邓布利多来到酒吧，招呼酒保。“马提尼,”他说，“摇匀，不要搅拌。”

在他等酒调好的时候，他环顾四周。酒吧的生意不错，当他右边的那个人起身离开的时候，另一个人取代了他的位置。邓布利多打量着这位新来者，扬起了一边的眉毛。这个男人身材修长，穿着剪裁考究的晚礼服，那件晚礼服熨帖修身，好像是量身打造的。那人长长的黑发像黑檀木一样闪闪发光，用一个钻石镶嵌的发圈挽住。钻石袖扣在他的袖口上闪闪发光——令人惊讶的是——在他的右耳垂上还有一只钻石耳钉。他右手的纤长的手指上还有一枚钻石戒指。他侧脸并不漂亮——鼻子有些大了——但他气质高贵，引人注目。

这个男人拿出一个镶钻的烟盒，抽出一支，然后摸索着找火。

“让我来吧。”邓布利多说着，从口袋里掏出一个打火机。陌生人让他点燃香烟。他黑眼睛瞥了一眼邓布利多，他确信他在他们彼此眼中都看到了惊讶。“邓布利多，”他自我介绍道。“阿不思·邓布利多。”

“帕特里克·奈斯利，”男人回答道，他伸出手。“朋友们都叫我帕克特。”

“帕克特·奈斯利？”邓布利多的目光顺着那人的身体向下打量着，他握着陌生人的手，比正常的时间长了一点。“是的，你的确是。”那人涨红了脸，慢慢松开了手。

酒保端着马提尼回来时，邓布利多说：“我可以请你喝一杯吗？”

帕克特优雅地耸了耸肩。“如果你愿意的话。”他对酒保说：“北极之吻。”

邓布利多喝了一口他的马提尼。“听起来有点冷。你应该小心——你的嘴唇可能会冻伤，那将是一个巨大的遗憾。”

帕克特的唇边露出一丝微笑。“那我就得想办法让它们暖和起来，不是吗？”

“好主意。”邓布利多说。“我非常乐意提供服务。”

帕克特露出一个假笑：“你总是这么主动吗，邓布利多先生？”

“只有当我被光华所征服的时候。”帕克特点的酒端上来了，邓布利多举起酒杯祝酒。“为新相识。愿它们变得深邃而令人满足。”

帕克特与邓布利多碰杯，然后喝了一口。“你是个有趣的人，邓布利多先生。我以前好像没在这附近见过你。”

“我今天早上刚到，”邓布利多说，“但是我打算在这里待上一两天。我会多待几天的，如果我觉得我在这里过得……愉快的话。”

“你来这里是工作还是……找乐子？”帕克特的目光在邓布利多的全身游走，从头到脚，又从脚到头。

“工作，”邓布利多说。“我来这里是为了会见一位客户。但我希望能有时间进行更令人愉快的追逐。”

“一个人是应该腾出点时间来快活一下，”帕克特赞同他的观点，又喝了一小口酒。“你做什么工作，邓布利多先生？”

“钻石。”他伸手抚摸帕克特戴在耳朵上的那只钻石。“你戴的这只很漂亮。如此完美的钻石非常罕见……能与它相得益彰的佩戴者也是如此。”

年轻人的脸又红了，邓布利多觉得苍白的脸颊上那一抹红色很有吸引力。“这是我老板送的礼物。”

“真是个好上司，竟然送给你这么贵重的礼物。”

“他不是我的情人，如果你是这个意思的话，”帕克特厉声说。

“这是他的损失，”邓布利多赶紧补救这个明显敏感的话题。“希望能成为我的收获。事实上，我整个晚上都有空。也许你愿意和我分享一下？我已经在这家旅馆预订了一间套房。”

“不幸的是，我有其他的计划。也许下次吧，”他的同伴说，然后靠在邓布利多身上，在他耳边低声耳语，“我很想多听听你的计划……关于你的工作和娱乐。”

邓布利多确信，在帕克特抽回烟盒之前，他感觉到了帕克特嘴唇在他的耳边蹭来蹭去。“那么，下次吧。”他同意了。

他转过身靠在吧台上，看着另一个男人穿过房间朝酒店方向走去，欣赏着他穿着修身衣服的瘦削身材。然后他叹了口气。显然，他总归还有时间可以消磨。

***************

邓布利多吹着口哨走向电梯，口袋里揣着一大笔麻瓜钞票。百家乐已经被证明是一个有趣的游戏：虽然计算赔率的方式简单得可笑，但与庄家斗智斗勇毕竟比和米勒娃玩扑克更有挑战性。

他把手伸进口袋里去找房间的钥匙，结果翻出来一张纸条。上面写着一个房间号，他马上就认出了笔迹，他的唇边掠过一丝微笑。

故事开始了。

他走进电梯，按下相应楼层的按钮，然后在走廊里徘徊，找寻对应的房间号码。他找到了正确的门牌号，轻轻地敲了敲门——当他发现门并没有上锁，一推即开时，他感到很惊讶。他谨慎地走进房间，小心翼翼地提防着陷阱。他停了下来——帕克特正躺在床上，裹着一件长绒浴袍——别的什么也没穿。

“这样大开着门不是有点危险吗？”他问道。

帕克特假笑道：“也许我就是喜欢危险。”

他笑着关上身后的门，不动声色地上了锁。“你正合我意。我希望你不介意我这样过来——我好像把房间钥匙放错地方了。”

年轻人从床头柜上拿起一把钥匙。“奇怪的是，我好像拿到了两把钥匙。这把是你的吗？”

邓布利多拿起钥匙，手在帕克特的手上停留了太长时间。“是的，没错。谢谢你帮我找到它。”

“既然你来了，也许你可以和我一起喝一杯香槟？” 帕克特从床上起身，袍子底下露出了一段大腿。他穿过房间来到一个香槟桶前。

“我很乐意，”邓布利多说，“但我以为你今晚另有安排。”

另一个人耸了耸肩。“计划有变。”

“那我真是走运了。”邓布利多在镜子里看见帕克特把一片药片放进其中一个杯子里，然后给两个杯子都倒满了香槟。他接过酒杯，假装喝了一小口，然后环顾着四周。“这儿很不错——事实上，比我的房间还要好。”

“我认识这儿的管理层，”帕克特说着，从自己的杯子里啜了一口。斯内普对着玻璃杯做了个鬼脸——邓布利多分不清这是厌恶还是不赞成——然后继续扮演他的角色，漫不经心地放下杯子。“你知道，我通常不做这种事——我是说允许陌生男人进入我的房间。”

邓布利多放下酒杯，把帕克特搂进怀里。“也许如果我们彼此更加了解，对你来说，我就不再是一个陌生男人了。”他低下头，用鼻子蹭着帕克特的脖子，让他发出一声喘不过气来的呻吟。他让自己的手在他手臂上纤瘦的身体上游走，暗中寻找武器。他并没发现武器，于是他让他的手探索更令人愉快的目标，同时他的一路吻过男人的的脖子和下巴。

“我不是那种会做这种事的人。”帕克特喘息着说道。邓布利多解开浴袍，把它从肩膀上褪下来。

“不会有事的。”邓布利多向他保证。“我保证明天早上对你仍是一样尊重。”然后他让他们俩都倒在床上。

*************

邓布利多躺在床上，沉浸在愉快的睡眠中。这是，他突然感觉到附近有动静。他伸出手，抓住攻击他的人，翻身把他按倒在床上。帕克特躺在那里，气喘吁吁，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。他手里握着一把蛇形匕首——V博士派来的刺客标志。邓布利多攥紧他的手腕，迫使他把匕首扔到床边。

“你是谁？”邓布利多问道。“你为谁卖命？”那个男人瞪着他，拒绝回答，试图挣脱他。但是邓布利多紧紧地抓住了他，摇晃道：“回答我！”

“斯内普，”那个自称帕克特的人不情愿地说道。“西弗勒斯·斯内普。”

邓布利多扬了扬眉毛。“V博士的王牌助手？印象深刻。我还不知道我对他如此重要。”

“你几乎识破了他的计划。他必须除掉你。”

“然后他派你来做这件事？”邓布利多假装痛苦地看了他一眼。“毕竟我们对彼此来说也很重要。你真是个淘气的孩子。”

斯内普瞪了他一眼，喃喃自语道。“我不邪恶，我只是奉命行事罢了。”邓布利多轻声笑了起来，斯内普试图挣脱，但是他的情人用自己的体重把他压到床上，俯下身子再次用鼻子蹭斯内普的脖子。

“你……你在干什么？！”斯内普质问道，略带喘息。

“继续我们之前相当有趣的对话。”邓布利多亲吻着他纤细的喉咙，停下来舔了舔，然后吮吸着喉咙的凹陷处。“再给我讲讲V博士的计划。”

“我——我不能。”斯内普气喘吁吁地说。“他会杀了我的。他肯定会因为我没能完成任务而大发雷霆。”

“我会保护你的。”邓布利多承诺道，他开始亲吻斯内普的身体。“如果你肯帮我，我保证你再也不用靠近他身边了。”

“你做不到的。”斯内普呻吟着，邓布利多继续往下吻时，他张开了双腿。“他太强大了。”

“我背后有女王陛下政府的支持。我们可以改变你的身份，把你安置在安全的地方。”他的舌头绕着斯内普的肚脐转了一圈，又引起了一阵呻吟。“我会击败V博士。我可以向你保证。我不想看到你卷入这场纷争。”

“我不知道。”很明显，斯内普在情欲的攻击下变得虚弱了。“我想离开，但是……”

邓布利多抬起头——并且抬起了斯内普的腿，放在他的肩膀上。“和我一起吧。”

“我——哦！”斯内普倒抽了一口冷气，特工的阴茎顶入了他的身体。“好的！我答应你！”

邓布利多俯下身来，让他们十指相扣。贴着斯内普的脸，他开始慢慢地抽插。“你会告诉我怎样进入他的秘密巢穴吗？”

“是的！”斯内普喘息着，在情人的攻击下摆动着。“任何你想要的！”

邓布利多在唇边低声向斯内普表示了赞许。他加快了他的冲撞速度。没过多久，他们俩都在高潮的冲击下颤抖起来，然后侧身倒在床上，仍然纠缠在一起。

邓布利多心满意足地叹了口气，拉起被单盖在他们渐渐感到凉意的身体上。

斯内普报以他一个愉快的微笑。“我是否成功地完成了这个幻想，阿不思？”

“非常成功。”邓布利多回答道，并在他爱人的嘴唇上吻了一下。“我只希望现实世界中的谈判也能像这个一样令人愉快。”

“我提出过这种谈判。”斯内普指出。

“我知道，亲爱的。”邓布利多深情地说。“你知道我为什么不能接受。假装这只是一种探索其它选择的方式，而不会带来不愉快的后果。"

“幸运的是我。你应该知道，在这些麻瓜小说和电影里，那些改变立场的蛇蝎美人总是死去——而且非常凄惨，"斯内普指出这一点。他若有所思地补充道：“事实上，我确信这也是我的命运。”

邓布利多紧紧抱住他的爱人，提醒自己他离失去这个男人是多么的近。“嘘，别想那个了。”

斯内普把头往后仰，这样他就可以对着邓布利多傻笑了。“你还想惯着我吗，阿不思？”

“永远。”他又摸了摸那只钻石耳钉。“你什么时候打的耳洞？”

“我没打。这似乎是这个角色所需服装的一部分。”

“我喜欢这种效果，尽管我认为翡翠或红宝石与你更加般配。”

斯内普冷笑起来。“你打算让我变成一个地道变戏法的吗，阿不思？”他用手指拨弄着邓布利多短短的红发。“说到喜欢这种效果，”他说，“这很不错，但我更喜欢另一种。”他吻了一下邓布利多光滑的下巴。“还有你的胡子。”

邓布利多惊讶地看了他一眼。“真的吗？你更喜欢我平时的样子？”

斯内普轻轻皱起了眉头。“我当然是。你为什么这么问？”

邓布利多微微脸红，移开了目光。“我以为——也许——你会觉得我这样更有吸引力。”

“阿不思，”斯内普轻轻地说，把情人的脸转向他。“我爱的是你，你的白发、白胡子，所有的一切。”他吻了邓布利多。“我也很想念你的胡子。”

邓布利多说：“我以为你说过它让你感觉很痒。”

“的确如此，但这未必是件坏事。”他对邓布利多笑了笑，这是他罕见的由衷的笑容，邓布利多感到自己的心融化了。“那么——我们是不是应该去摧毁那个坏蛋的老巢，让我们被抓住，然后陷入一个无解的死亡陷阱，你会在最后一刻把我们从中救出来？”

邓布利多冲他笑了笑。“我有个更好的主意。”他把被单拉到他们的头上，耳语道:“没有什么地方比得上家。”（此句为结束愿望回到现实世界的咒语）

The End


End file.
